


always

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, hooray for more sappy pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyle adores everything about stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always

Kyle adores every inch of Stan. Every bone in his body, every mark on his tan skin, every sunken in, poking out, disproportional inch. Kyle loves the way his body moves, his voice sounds; deep and emotive. Kyle loves the feeling of his hair carding through his fingers. Silky, black locks, falling around his face, framing his features flawlessly. Kyle can't keep his hands to himself, always, always touching; feeling, wanting Stan's skin on his. Wanting Stan's hand laced with his, skin on skin, lips touching. Kyle lets Stan know what he's worth, how beautiful he is, how good, how kind, how perfect he is; murmuring sweet nothings against his skin, and against his lips, wrapped around his fingers. Always touching, always.


End file.
